


there's nothing as fun as coming untied [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Competitive makeouts, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you honestly intend to go through with this," Harold says, in a tone that might be hysteria in someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's nothing as fun as coming untied [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there's nothing as fun as coming untied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324694) by [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/pseuds/illuminatedcities). 



> Recorded for [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org) 2016\. Thanks to violentdaylight for permission to record!

Link to download/stream podfic [here](https://app.box.com/s/w4inakn4sy99algbzuxvip3nmbb09dgi).

Download from the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/theres-nothing-as-fun-as-coming-untied)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
